The new Dracaena reflexa cultivar is a product of a chance discovery by the inventor, Meechai Suphachaiwong, in Bangkok, Thailand. The inventor identified and selected the mutated plant with interesting variegation and proceeded to test its suitability for ornamental commercial applications. Inventor claims foreign priority to a previously filed EU application 2010/2900 filed Dec. 29, 2010, grant pending.
The parent is an unpatented, unnamed variety of Dracaena reflexa. The new variety was discovered in June 2009, by the inventor as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation, in a commercial greenhouse in Bangkok, Thailand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘IDEA1010’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a commercial greenhouse in Bangkok, Thailand during the Fall of 2009 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. Plants of the new variety have not been sold at the time of filing this application.